A Phoenix Within
by Demenior
Summary: Kai is a Beast Tamer, he can merge his very soul with the beasts of another realm. When the rest of his team follows him to another world they are caught up in a battle against darkness that not only thretens their lives, but revolves around Kai's very be
1. A New World

**A Phoenix Within**

**Disclaimer: I own no Beyblade. It would end up like this story…. The season is G-Revolution… and if you haven't seen it, this shouldn't give off any spoilers for it, so I believe it is safe for your eyes**

**Also, I DO own this story, and if people think I am stealing it, I used to be Fallen Pheonix, so this story STILL belongs to me. I am rewriting it so that hopefully it's still better, but it will follow the same plot-line as before. If anyone can remember scenes from chapters 23- 5… whichever I ended at, please send them to me because my computer crashed for a while and I lost EVERYTHING I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think!**

**Be warned, lots of mind-controlling, changing forms, blood and gore in later chapters, going to different 'realms' and new characters that I will try to keep from being Mary-Sue . **

**Chapter 1: The New World**

The group of young teens known as the Bladebreakers were taking a small break before the next big tournament. They were in a hotel near Tyson's hometown in Japan. Tyson was sitting in front of the T.V. watching a cartoon and laughing his head off with the odd antics and predictable amusement the characters went through. Max was seated on the edge of his bed, craning his neck to get a better view of the screen. Rei was looking over his Drigger, and trying to come up with new strategies' for upcoming battles. Kenny was looking through some old battle simulations and helping Rei when the neko was getting a tad frustrated with his 'blade. Kai, though, was paying no attention to his team mates. He was looking at his bit beast, the flaming red phoenix, Dranzer, and thinking about what to do in the short time they had for a vacation- as well as the best possible way to whip the team into shape.

He felt a secret object fall heavy in his pocket. Carefully, he placed one of his hands in his pocket and ran his fingers against the cold, rusted metal. Making up his mind, Kai stood up and began to head out the door.

Rei looked up, "Hey, Kai, where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," Kai replied calmly, "and I don't want _anyone_ to follow me," he growled with a last glare at Tyson. With that, he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Tyson leapt to his feet.

"Awww, man, why'd he have to say _that_?" Tyson whined.

"Say what?" Max asked, looking up at his friend.

"_And I don't want anyone to follow me_," Tyson repeated in a deep, deep voice since he said that, now we **have** to follow him!"

"Oy," Rei muttered as he rolled his eyes. Tyson would convince the others to go with him and he, being the eldest and 'big brother'- apart from Kai- of the group, would go along as well. In the end though, Kai would find them out and punish them severely in their training the next day. Why didn't Tyson ever learn from his mistakes?

"So, Rei, are you coming, pal?" Tyson asked.

"Sure Tyson, of course," Rei smiled.

It wasn't long until they were hiding around a corner from their team captain. Tyson peered around the edge and then turned back to them.

"He's going into an alley, come on, hurry up!" The small group darted across the street and glanced around the corner.

Kai looked around, making sure no one was watching what he was about to do. Silently he pulled out a short, rusted piece of metal from his pocket. It took the others a moment to realize it was a flute.

The flute was short and rusty, but in a soft glow of light, it extended and took on a gleaming silver finish. Now it was the size of a flute seen nowadays, just slightly shorter. At the end, there were four long, red, golden-tinted ribbons that could've been mistaken as feathers. Kai placed the end opposite the ribbons to his lips and softly played a tune upon the instrument. Though it was hard to hear over the hustle and bustle around them, the music was captivating and unworldly.

A black hole suddenly opened in front of Kai, almost completely black save for the streaks of blood red running through it. Without a word, Kai walked through it- only to vanish before the Bladebreakers very eyes. Milliseconds later, Tyson crept up to the hole and slowly reached a hand forwards and touched it. There was a sudden tug on his hand and he was jerked forwards. With another cry of alarm, he strained to pull his hand out- but to no avail.

Rei, Kenny and Max ran forwards and tried to pull Tyson away from the 'time warp'. As Tyson was pulled further in, the others became more and more tangled in the tear of time and space their leader had just walked through. With another violent tug, all four were pulled in as the hole sealed behind them.

* * *

"Owwww, my head," Rei moaned as he sat up- rubbing his temples.

"Brain Pain! Brain Pain!" Tyson cried as he rolled back and forth on the ground.

"Hehehehehehehe! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Max cheered, still as hyper-active as ever.

"AHHH! WHERE ARE WE? WHERE'S THE CITY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Kenny screamed.

"What, In Darner's Name, Are You Doing _Here_?" An extremely pissed and familiar voice asked from behind them. All four turned around, and standing in a large tree above their heads, was their extremely annoyed team leader. Kai.

"Eh, well, well you… It Was All Rei's Fault! He Made Us! He Said That If We Didn't He Would Squash Our Beyblades!" Tyson screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Rei.

"Hey! This Whole Idiotic I idea Was Yours Tyson! If I Do Remember Correctly You Were The One Who Told All Of Us To Go Along!" Rei cried back, trying to avoid blame. **(Not that Rei's a rotten little child, but no one wants Kai mad at them) **

With a brief sigh, Kai leapt down and everyone could suddenly see he had a new outfit on.

He still had his scarf and it was still tied into two ends. Resting on his shoulders were leather patches that had metal spikes protruding from them- almost looking like frozen flames. A black strap that went from one patch to the other across his chest held them in place, probably going across his back as well, but it was somewhat hidden underneath his scarf. He was wearing a short, midnight shirt. The sleeves came down to his elbows and were very baggy, as was the bottom of his shirt- though it only came down to his belt line without being tucked in. On his elbows were black bands. On the left one, there were three, long, claw-like spikes jutting out away from him. On his right elbow, the band was covered in smaller spikes. He still had his normal black and silver biking gloves on. Just below his midnight shirt was a black belt, and the group could see a dagger at his side. He had dark blue 'jeans' on and the front of each knee had been worn out- as well as the fact both legs were torn up to the shin. On his left knee he had another black band- with spikes only in the front though- and a final band on his right shin, above the ankle. The last band held another dagger in place. He was barefoot and still holding the silver flute he had used to open the portal.

The group was in a large forest area, trees as far as the eye could see. Wondering very much where the city had gone to, they looked to Kai for an explanation.

"Why did you follow me?" Kai growled coldly, his crimson orbs glaring death at them all. The whole team shuddered in his glare and finally Max was the one to speak up and explained what had happened from the moment he had left to the moment they had woken up in the 'New World'. After, Kai sighed and sat down, resting his back against the tree.

"Well, now that you're here, I should probably get you back to your world," he mumbled to himself.

"So what are you doing here, Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Hn," was his only answer.

**Huzzah! Thanks for reading D Well, here is A Phoenix Within AGAIN for all of you who were reading this before. Yesh… my old account, 'Fallen Pheonix' was destroyed after I had not signed on for like a year… the reason? I moved into the country and had no internet for just over a year! x.x But now I have it again and this story is back- and hopefully better than ever - R&R and enjoy, please!**

**Demenior**


	2. First Encounter

**A Phoenix Within**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**WARNINGS: See chapter 1**

**thoughts**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

Kenny asked again and again and again, but received no answer save for Kai's usually grunt, sigh or 'hn'. After Kenny had given up in desperation, Kai got to his feet.

"We had better be going, _now_," he said to the group.

"Why?" they all, minus Kenny who wasn't really listening, asked in chorus.

Kai snorted in reply and turned, making his way into the forest. Quickly though, Rei, Tyson, max and Kenny caught up with him. Between the four of them, they tried to guess why Kai suddenly seemed so urgent on leaving. Though, they never would've guessed that Kai's sharpened sense of hearing had detected a demon or two stalking towards them. Max noticed that Kai had an iron grip on the flute he had been playing to open the portal.

"Uh, Kai, why do you have- you know- that flute?" he asked quietly.

Kai seemed slightly irritated by the question and, looking over his shoulder replied gruffly, "Because." They ended up walking for about an hour or two and Tyson had begun to complain within the first ten minutes.

"My feet hurt. I'm hungry. I'm sweating. I'm huuungryyyy. I'm tired. I'm hungry!" he continued as they trudged along.

Though the four 'newcomers' were weary and panting hard, Kai seemed to glide through the forest. Rei noticed, as they stumbled over every twig and fallen log and root, Kai easily avoided them as if he were one with the forest.

"Weird…" Rei muttered as they continued.

Finally though, Kai stopped on the edge of a clearing. The complaining Tyson nearly ran into him.

"We can rest here," Kai said coldly, clearly unhappy about the progress they'd made.

Tyson cheered and suddenly seemed to be full of energy again. He leapt forwards and dove onto a pile of moss, sinking in with a deep sigh of happiness. The others quickly joined him.

Suddenly, they heard Kai hiss a warning, "Quick. Get down and shut up!"

He drew the dagger from his belt and, still on the edge of the clearing and easily blending into the shadows, stalked around it and set his flute down quietly- then dove into the woods.

They heard a muffled _thud_ and a cry that sounded quite human. It was quickly followed by a surprised gasp.

"Tala?"

A few seconds later, Kai appeared from the woods, followed by a familiar redhead who was dusting himself off and was also in new attire.

Tala was wearing long, black pants and a red, long-sleeved shirt. He had a white belt that had a long sheath tied to it- the handle of his sword could be seen sticking out from it. His eyes were ice blue and his skin still fair and pale, outlined by his fiery red hair. Tala, just like Kai, was barefoot.

"Tala," Kai said again, "you should be more on guard. I would expect more of a fight from an Elite-In-Training."

An angry flash of blush absorbed Tala's cheeks for a moment before replying, "So what. My master's up and gone on me, I'll never complete my training."

Kai picked up his flute and flicked a bit of dirt from it, "With skills like that, I'm amazed you're still alive."

"Well," Tala snorted- but then he noticed the others, "Kai… What in _Wolborg's _Name Are They Doing Here?" he cried furiously, turning to Kai for an answer.

Kai sighed unhappily, "I was careless and they followed me."

Tala growled and muttered something under his breath, but followed Kai as the shorter Russian walked back to the four. Slowly, the group got a fire going and sat around it, thoughts of food drifting through their minds. The firelight cast strange light on Kai and Tala's already white faces, making them look like creatures from beyond the grave. Tyson shivered and drew closer to max and Rei- who were already becoming phobic of hugs thanks to Kenny's frightened state.

Finally, though, the four Bladebreakers fell asleep- hoping they would wake up in their warm hotel room under the blankets. As soon as they were asleep, Kai turned to Tala.

"Tala, what brings you to this area?"

"Wolborg was acting strange as soon as I got here, and so I let him lead me down this way and I ran into you. I think that's what he wanted though," Tala shrugged lightly. Kai sighed and tried to plan where he should get the others back to their dimension, the nearest Transportational Portal was too far away to sense.

Kai tilted his head back and looked to the bright stars above him. He suddenly remembered how laone he was in the world and turned away quickly- gazing out into the woods. Tala could sense how his friend felt, but he had no way of comforting the other, so he stayed quiet. In her totem, Dranzer stirred. She longed to stretch her wings and comfort her master, but she had no physical form and so it would not help if she even could be released from the rock. After some time of silence, Tala got to his feet and wandered over to the four slumbering Bladebeakers and fell asleep. Kai remained by the fire until it died and then, he too went to sleep.

**Haha, this chapter was getting too longx.x so I had to shorten it- the next one will be coming up right away though **

…

…

…

…

**Geeze… NO REVIEWERS? Man, I thought… well, okay, then I'll do this for myself D someone'll notice it eventually. THEN I'll get reviewrs!**

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed!**

**Demenior**


End file.
